


If a Spider Wore Pants

by NB_Cecil



Series: Six Months Off T [4]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: All Cecils are nonbinary Cecils, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Other, all Carloses are trans Carloses, knitting Cecil, pregnant!Carlos, trans!carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Cecil/pseuds/NB_Cecil
Summary: Cecil is knitting baby clothes.Post-Ultrasound. Carlos must be close to his due date at this point.





	If a Spider Wore Pants

"Carlos, if a spider wore pants," Cecil holds up his phone, "Would it wear them like this...?"

The heavily pregnant scientist looks up from the journal article he's reading to see his husband, surrounded by balls of yarn, knitting needles in one hand, brandishing his phone in the other. On the screen is a drawing of a tarantula wearing jeans over its two back legs.

"...Or like this?" Cecil swipes the screen and a new picture appears of the same spider wearing two pairs of four-legged jeans, one either side of its body.

Carlos sighs, sets his laptop aside, rubs his eyes behind his glasses and heaves himself out of his armchair. He pushes some of the yarn aside and sits down on the sofa next to his husband.

"Cece, I'm not sure _all_ our children are going to need clothes, love."

"But I've made things for the human baby," Cecil leans over the side of the sofa arm to rummage in a bag on the floor, "And the kitten." He pulls out tiny cardigans and bonnets—one has holes at the top for pointed ears to stick through—all hand-knitted over the last month by an industrious Cecil, sometimes during his radio broadcasts.

"Look, the others have these." He reasons. "We can't show favouritism to two of our children and leave one out just because they're a spider."

"But they're a _spider_ , Cece." Carlos replies. "Spiders don't _wear_ clothes. I'm not sure a cat needs clothes either, love."

Cecil's expression drops.

"But I made these..." He holds up a tiny pair of pants knitted from fleecy violet yarn.

Cecil shows Carlos the gap in the seam at the back for a tail, and the extra room in the legs to allow a cat's knees to bend fully when it lies on its front. Carols sighs and leans over to kiss his husband's cheek. Cecil is so excited about knitting for their new family and Carlos doesn't want to take away from that with logic and facts.

"I think the spider might like the first one, Cece. The pants with just two legs."

Cecil's face lights up and he grabs a ball of yarn.

"I was thinking this green with the metallic flecks." He hands it over. "Feel how _soft_ it is, Carlos."

As Cecil chatters excitedly whilst leafing through a pile of printed patterns, Carlos rubs the yarn against his own cheek, one hand on his stretched belly, feeling the foetuses kicking.

 _How do I know spiders in Night Vale don't wear pants, anyway?_ He thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm knitting something for a cosplay at the moment, which got me to thinking about what Cecil might knit if he knitted. Remember this meme? https://me.me/i/if-a-spider-wore-pants-would-it-wear-them-like-3746485


End file.
